mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ryōtarō Okiayu
|birthplace = Kitakyushu, Fukuoka Prefecture|nationality = Japanese|known for = Gundam Wing as Treize Khushrenada Slam Dunk as Mitsui Hisashi Jigoku Sensei Nūbē as Meisuke Nueno The Prince of Tennis as Kunimitsu Tezuka Bleach as Byakuya Kuchiki Kinnikuman Nisei as Kevin Mask Fullmetal Alchemist as Scar '''Mega Man X as Zero 'D.N.Angel' as ''Dark Mousy|active = 1989 - present|Agent = Aoni Production}} (November 17, 1969 - ) is a prolific seiyū, who was born in Kitakyushu, Fukuoka Prefecture, and raised in Osaka, Osaka Prefecture. He has been active since 1989, and is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. He was part of the seiyuu unit E.M.U (Entertainment Music Unit) with fellow seiyuu Hikaru Midorikawa, Hideo Ishikawa, Nobutoshi Canna (known then as Nobutoshi Hayashi) and Daisuke Sakaguchi. The unit was formed in 1995, and disbanded in 2000. He was once married to seiyuu Nao Nagasawa, and has a daughter with her. in 2013, he married fellow seiyu Ai Maeda. Voice roles Anime - Lead or Important Role posted in Bold *Akikan! (Otoya Hidehiko) *Bleach (Byakuya Kuchiki) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Tsuru Tsururina the III) *Buso Renkin (Mita) *Clannad (Akio Furukawa) *D.Gray-man (Reever Wenhamm) *D.N.Angel (Dark Mousy) *Detective Conan (Subaru Okiya) *Di Gi Charat (Takuro Kimura/Mr.Longhair) *Digimon Frontier (RhodoKnightmon) *El Hazard (Katsuhiko Jinnai) *Erementar Gerad (Wolx Hound) *Excel Saga (Watanabe, That Gomez) *Fire Emblem (Abel) *Flame of Recca (Kurei) *Fruits Basket (Shigure Souma) *Fujimi Orchestra (Morimura Yuki) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Scar) *Future GPX Cyber Formula (Franz Heinel) *Gakuen Heaven (Shinomiya Kouji) *Gintama (Iwanofu (Ep 96)) *Gokudo (Sanzo) *Girls Bravo (Kazuharu Fukuyama) *Gravitation (K) *Gundam 00 (Bring Stability, Devine Nova) *Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny (Andrew Waltfeld) *Gundam Wing (Treize Khushrenada) *.hack//Roots (Sakisaka) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō (Akram) *Here is Greenwood (Masato Ikeda) *Idol Defense Force Hummingbird (Goro Kato) *Jigoku Sensei Nūbē (Meisuke Nueno/Nübē) *Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl (Koinosuke) *Junjo Romantica (Kaoru Asahina) *Kachou no Koi (Odakara Kazuhiko) *Kinnikuman Nisei (Kevin Mask) *Kizuna (Samejima Ranmaru) *Koutetsu Sangokushi (Kouso Genyou) *Legendary Gambler Tetsuya (Tetsuya) *Love Hina and Love Hina Again (Kentaro Sakata) *Magic Knight Rayearth (Inouva) *Marginal Prince (Prince Joshua Grant) *Marmalade Boy (Yuu Matsuura) *Maze (Gorgeous) *Mega Man X: The Day of Sigma (Zero) *Miracle Train: Oedo Sen e Youkoso (Shinjuku Rintaro) *Monochrome Factor (Homurabi) *My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ (Bruce Windbloom) *Nadesico (Nagare Akatsuki) *Nabari no Ō (Kotarō Fūma) *Naruto (Aoi Rokusho) *Okane ga nai (Toranosuke Gion) *Onegai My Melody (Usamimi Kamen/Hiiragi Keiichi, My Melo Papa) *One Piece (Kaku) *Please Save My Earth (Issei) *Pretty Cure Series **Futari wa Pretty Cure (Chutarō (Ep 22)) **Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (Mucardia) **HeartCatch PreCure! (Kenji Ban (Ep 18)) *The Prince of Tennis (Kunimitsu Tezuka, Ichiuma Kita) *Ring ni Kakero (Jun Kenzaki) *Rockman ([[Protoman|'Blues']]) *Romeo x Juliet (Tybalt) *The Sacred Blacksmith (Siegfried) *Sailor Moon (Yuuji (2), Achiral (81), and George (108)) *Sailor Moon SuperS (Tiger's Eye) *Saint Seiya: Hades (Gemini Saga and Gemini Kanon) *Saiunkoku Monogatari (Kou Kurou) *Shining Tears X Wind (Saionji Haruto) *Sister Princess (Akio Yamagami) *Slam Dunk (Mitsui Hisashi) *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (Hartia) *Sukisho (Kai Nagase) *Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation and Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Raidiese F. Branstein) *Tatakau Shisho (Cigal Crekessa) *Tekkaman Blade II (David Krugel/Tekkaman Sommer) *Transformers Superlink (Rodimus Convoy) *Weiss Kreuz (Brad Crawford) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Hiroto Honda (Tristan Taylor)) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Vincent Bari and Seitaro Takamine) Live-action *Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Cyclops) Video games *Another Century's Episode R Winter *Animamundi: Dark Alchemist (Georik Zaberisk) *Bakumatsu Renka Shinsengumi (Hijikata) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Alucard, Genya Arikado) *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (Nero) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (Nero) *Future GPX Cyber Formula Road to the Infinity seris (Franz Heinel) *Skies of Arcadia (Alfonso) *Gensou Suikoden Tierkreis (J) *Granado Espada (Japanese version) (Male Wizard) *Growlanser and Growlanser II: The Sense of Justice (Ernest Lyell) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka De (Akram) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka De 2 (Akram) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka De 3 (Adult Hakuryuu) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka De 4 (Nasatya) *Kaiser Knuckle (known outside of Japan as Global Champion) (Barts) *Kessen (Date Masamune)), (Tachibana Muneshige) *Kessen II (Zhang Liao)), (Fa Zheng) *Kessen III (Oda Nobunaga) *Kingdom Hearts II (Setzer Gabbiani) *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ([[Characters of Kingdom Hearts#Terra, Ven, and Aqua|'Terra']]) *Langrisser IV and Langirsser V (Randius) *Lunar: Eternal Blue and Lunar 2: Eternal Blue (Ronfar) *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (Theofratus) *Rockman X series ('Zero) *Rockman 8: Metal Heroes (Blues) *Megami Ibunroku Persona(Hidehiko 'Brown' Uesugi) *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Vamp) *Musou Orochi (Orochi), (Chosokabe Motochika) *Namco X Capcom (Captain Commando and Taira No Kagekiyo) *Prince of Tennis (Kunimitsu Tezuka) *Rival Schools series (Roy Bromwell) *Saint Seiya The Hades (Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon) *Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends (Chosokabe Motochika) *Samurai Warriors 3 (Chosokabe Motochika) *SD Gundam G Generation series (Andrew Waltfeld, Treize Khushrenada) *Sengoku Basara 2 (Toyotomi Hideyoshi) *Shining Force III (Synbios and Julian) *Shining Force Neo (Baron) *Silhouette Mirage (Hal Birthclod) *Suikoden Tierkreis (Jale) *Super Robot Wars (Raidiese F. Branstein, Andrew Waltfeld, Treize Khushrenada, Nagare Akatsuki) *Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Katze Kotolnos) *Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED (Katze Kotolnos, Vana Gando) *Tales of Destiny (Dymlos and Miktran) *Tales of Destiny 2 (Dymlos) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (Zero) *Tekken 5, Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Tekken 6, Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion (Lee Chaolan) *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (Kijyou Madoka) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Gateau du Rowa) *Xenogears (Krelian) Dubbing roles *Crossroads (2002) (known as Not A Girl in Japan)(Ben) *Family Guy (Peter Griffin ((Seth MacFarlane)) *Romeo + Juliet (Romeo (Leonardo DiCaprio)) (Theater version) *Scarface (1983) (Alex Sosa (Paul Shenar)) *Scream 3 (Roman Bridger (Scott Foley)) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Rheneas and Fergus) *The Time Machine (Vox (Orlando Jones)) *Predators (2010 film) (Edwin) Drama CDs * 7 Seeds (Mansaku Tsunomata) *Ai no Kusabi (Daryl) *Baccano! (Ladd Russo) *Fate/Zero (Berserker) *Fruits Basket'' (Shigure Sohma) *Future GPX Cyber Formula seris (Franz Heinel) *Rockman Kiki Ippatsu!! (Blues) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Yuan) *Vassalord (Charley) References Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". Newtype USA. '''6 (5) pp. 101–107. November 2007. . External links *Okiayu Ryoutarou at the Anime News Network *Okiayu Ryoutarou at Aoni Production *Okiayu Ryoutarou at the Hitoshi Doi Seiyuu database *Sora no Ashiato, an unofficial news site Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:People from Kitakyūshū Category:Japanese voice actors ar:ريوتارو أوكيايو es:Ryōtarō Okiayu ko:오키아유 료타로 ja:置鮎龍太郎 pl:Ryōtarō Okiayu pt:Anexo:Lista de seiyū#O ru:Окиаю, Рётаро sq:Ryotaro Okiayu th:เรียวทาโร โอกิอะยุ zh:置鮎龍太郎 Category:Aoni Production